


Happy Anniversary 2020

by jaydenthorne



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Charmie, Fluff, M/M, anniversary semi drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenthorne/pseuds/jaydenthorne
Summary: Just a nice way to wake up.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Happy Anniversary 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me today. Thought I'd share. :)

His cell rang with that familiar and much loved tune. He rolled over in bed, reaching for the cell on the nightstand. He barely saw the name pop up on the screen before answering.

“Mmhf, morning,” Timmy said, voice still groggy with sleep.

“Happy anniversary, Elio,” came Armie’s deep voice over the line. 

Timmy bit his lower lip and made a little, pleased sound. Every year on this day he could expect this call. It was only one of many anniversaries they shared, but it never ceased to excite him to get the call. “Happy anniversary, Oliver,” he replied with a slight giggle, “Have you talked to Luca?” 

“Nah, not yet. You know I always call you first.”

Timmy smiled brightly. He knew that, of course. Still, hearing it made him tingle all over. “Jeez, what time is it there?”

“It’s seven. You slept in again,” Armie said with amusement, “Are you naked?”

Timmy laughed in his nervous, breathless way. “No! It’s too cold for that. Now, if you were here…”

“Tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away. In the meantime, why don’t you get naked and I’ll see about warming you up?”

Timmy took a shaky breath. “Mmmm… Yes, sir.”


End file.
